iusdhcfjsledkjfsdljfsiudf7ydr73y7drhdhfandomcom-20200213-history
CAJAMAR EM FOCO
>tudo começou quando finalmente consegui marcar um encontro com a deposito dos meus sonhos >Caroline, uma loirinha linda, magra, mas com peitões, olhos azuis >eu já tava no xaveco a muito tempo, e nunca tinha conseguido nada, depois de quatro meses de papo furado por MSN eis que ela aceita. >pois bem, chegou o grande dia >era uma sexta feria liguei pra ela pra perguntar aonde ela queria ir, pois não tínhamos combinado um lugar ainda >ela disse que não tinha nada em mente e que na hora víamos isso >ok desliguei e tracei um plano perfeito em minha mente >a levaria para um barzinho super chique aqui da cidade pagaria tudo o que ela quisesse beber e depois iria embora por uma avenida cheia de motéis e parar na frente de um sem dizer nada >com certeza daria certo >comeria aquela lorinha de peitos grandes com toda a certeza >meteria naquela bucetinha rosada sem parar e assim perderia minha virgindade >depois começar a namorar e constituir família com a mulher dos meus sonho. >tudo dando certo em minha vida amigos >meu pai me emprestou o carro e ainda me deu 300 reais > “O que, finalmente vai sair de casa em uma sexta a noite? E ainda com uma garota, toma aqui as chaves filhão e mais trezentão pra farra” >feelsansiedade.jpg >parecia que demorava 36 horas pra chegar as 22:00 >pra passar o tempo joguei uns games no PC >assisti sessão da tarde >comi umas bolachas recheadas e etc >e claro, dei uma fapada como nunca antes tamanha a minha felicidade >também porque não queria gozar com 14 segundos de transa >logo como minha deusa >antes de sair ainda li alguns contos de sacanagem pra pegar algumas dicas >21:30 >banho tomado >perfumado >gel no cabelo >vejo se minhas camisinhas que ganhei na escola ano passado estavam no meu bolso >fui pra batalha >meu pai estava radiante, >abriu e fechou o portão de casa pra mim >chego na casa dela >toco o interfone >ela diz que vai descer em alguns minutos >nem acreditei quando ouvi isso vindo daquela boquinha doce que tanto imaginei colocar minha língua dentro >ficp ali olhando pra casa dos meus futuros sogros >ia vir muito ali ainda pensei comigo mesmo >portão automático se abre e sai um corolla novo de dentro >ele parou na do meu lado e uma loira estava dirigindo >era a mãe de Caroline e era linda >uma verdadeira milf potranca >eu fico ali agradecendo a deus pelos bons genes que ele deu a minha futura esposa >a milf olhou pra mim com um sorriso e disse: “Você deve ser o amigo da Carol né? Obrigado por fazer isso, ela e as amigas delas já estão descendo.” >eu disse que não tinha problema nenhuma e que seria uma honra fazer isso para a filha dela >ela sai dirigindo para a rua e o portão se fecha >mas ela tinha dito ela e as amigas dela? >fuckingmenage.url >ouço a porta da casa se abrindo e dela sai Caroline >com seus cabelos loiros esvoaçando >um sorriso doce nos lábios >vi aquela cena em câmera lenta anões > nem acreditava que aquela deusa de seios fartos e barriguinha tanquinho estava vindo em minha direção >e acreditei menos ainda quando ouvi mais vozes saindo pela porta e logo depois mais três garotas que nunca tinha visto na vida saindo também >caroline chega e beija meu rosto e pergunta com a voz mai sensual do mundo >“Demorei muito?” , >demorou nada >ela vai entrando no carro >as amigas entraram no banco de trás >fico pensando em que porra esta acontecendo >Caroline abre o vidro e me fala > “vamos lindo, não quero me atrasar, hoje a pista vai ficar pequena.” , >filha da puta >queria ir embora,mas aquela voz tem controle sobre mim >entro no carro sem falar nada >ligo e saio andando, sem saber direito qual era o meu destino >feelswtfnemtemformatosaporra >no carro com minha deusa caroline e mais tres vadias >duas amigas gostosas >e uma gordinha cheia de maquiagem que tomou banho de perfume de pobre e misturou com suor >fui sacaneado pela minha deusa >penso em parar o carro e mandar as 4 descerem,mas estou sozinho com quatro garotas dentro de um carro >beta betoso >nao da pra fazer nada,travo >só consigo dirigir e seguir com as coordenadas que caroline diz >só ouvia ela e seguia em frente ouvindo aquela voz maravilhosa e aqueles peitos gigantes balançando em cada lombada ou burado >continuo dirigindo >elas falam feito matracas >ficam falando dos garotos e de quanto iam beber >carolina manda eu virar a esqina que tem que fazer algo antes >viro sem soltar um pio >continuo seguindo caminho >quando vi entrei num beco fudido >nunca entrei naquele bairro antes >ela manda eu encostar >percebo que la na frente tem um grupo de meliantes olhando pro carro >uma das vadias do banco de trás grita 'ei guidão,vem aqui >negão de 2 metros de altura >mistura de banha com músculos começou a andar em direção ao carro >trava em tantas dobras que nem o batman invadiria o meu sistema >ele chega perto do carro >cumprimenta a amiga da caroline >se conheciam >feelsnaovoutercarroroubado.txt >ela pergunta se ele tem daquela ai >ele diz que tem que sempre tem e pergunta quanto vai querer >a vadia diz o de sempre >estavam negociando drogas do meu lado e trazendo pro carro do meu pai >coração disparou >finalizaram a negociação >ligo o carro >ja saindo Guidão grita pra eu parar >paro o carro >ele pergunta se estamos indo pra festa ale >caroline disse que sim >as biscates queriam ir numa rave >começo a pensar em um monte de desculpas pra elas descerem >Guidão pergunta se pode ir com a gente >elas falam que sim sem nem perguntar pra mim >só consigo tirar forçar pra falar que o carro ta lotado >caroline agarra meu braço >aqueles peitos gigantes roçando em mim >ela fala que nao tem problema que ela e as amigas vao uma no colo da outra >nao consigo responder nada só concordei com a cabeça >guidao fala que nao da pra ir atras >ele chega do meu lado e manda eu pular pro lado e caroline ir atras que ele vai guiando >paro e penso que nao sabia onde estava e que se entrasse em rua errada ia ser metralhado por traficantes >eu chego pro lado e ela vai pra tras >ele começa a dirigir >no carro do meu pai >com quatro garotas >um traficante >indo pra uma rave >e transportando drogas >ele vira e pergunta se eu sei o por que do apelido dele ser guidão >falo que não >ele diz que o pau dele é preto e do tamanho de um guidão de bicicleta >as vadias começam a cherar no carro ainda >guidao vira e fala que ontem apareceu um negao morto sem os olhos e com um cabo de vassoura enfiado no cu >ele vai pegar o celular pra mostrar a foto que tirou >tijolo baiano atinge a porta do carro do meu lado >arregalo os olhos e só consigo ver uma negona gorda com um molequinho no colo gritando 'GUIDÃO FILHO DA PUTA,VOLTA AQUI JA TA INDO ATRAS DE PIRANHA DENOVO' >ela se prepara pra jogar outro >ele consegue desviar graças as suas pericias de piloto de fuga >ele acelera e saimos do bairro >guidão e as vadias rindo feito hienas >ele pula varios sinais vermelhos e fala "cara essa rave que vamos vai ser animal" >ele pergunta qual das la de tras vou faturar >travo e nao sei o que falar >caroline fala ele vai ficar com fernando minha priminha,ela ta afim dele dese que entramos no carro >penso,fernanda? >porra era a gordinha >minha deusa estava me empurrando a gordinha >ela nao falava muito com as outras >percebo que só chamaram ela pra eu ter o que fazer na rave e nao vir embora >guidao fala que chegamos e pede vintão pro estacionamento >ele estaciona o carro e do nada todo mundo evapora só sobrou eu no carro >olho pra um lado e pro outro e vejo gente chapadona sem camisa,piriguetes,pessoal dançando de oculos que nem macaco >me sinto no inferno >tento sair de fininho e pegar o carro e fugir pro pc >percebo que guidao pegou as chaves >rage.jpg >penso que nao pode piorar e vejo a gordinha me olhando >fernanda ficou me encarando por uns minutos >ela começa vir na minha direçao >nao sou bonito,mas acho que da pra pegar algo melhor >ela chega e fala oi >eu digo oi >ela fala doq a caroline disse no carro e diz que realmente gostou de mim >ela queria ficar comigo,meu deus >beta betoso,virgem,mas não era bv >resolvo encarar pra nao passar tudo em branco >vou pra um canto com ela e começamos a nos beijar loucamente >ela era boa,beijava como se ofsse a ultima vez que beijaria alguem >entro no clima,vou me empolgando >ela tinha tetas gigantes >começo a apertar aquelas tetas gigantes >pego naquela bunda gigantesca >começo a chupar os peitos dela >ela começa a gemer cada vez mais alto >pau ja tava pra fora >gordinha fazendo uns movimentos retilinios uniformemente acelerados >ela deu um grito de extase e gozou >gozou tao loucamente que caiu no chao babando >começou a ter espasmos musculares e começou a se mijar >ela tava tendo uma convulsão >fudeumateiavadia.pwp >eu começo a gritar e algumas pessoas vem pra ajudar >pessoas aleartórias começam a perguntar oq eu fiz pra ela >me jogo no meio da multidão saio correndo >me escondo no meio de duas barracas >tomo um ar >maos tremendo,mas pensando caralho sou foda fiz a gordinha ter uma gozada epiletica,sou foda >estufo o peito >cheio de coragem >começo a procurar a caroline >quero ficar com ela de qualquer jeito >me pegam pelo colarinho e me jogam no chao >sinto um cheiro de maconha >sou rodiado por cinco japas vestidos como rapers >um deles chega até mim com corrente de prata gigante >ele fala que ficou sabendo que eu cheguei no mesmo carro que guidão >eu nao respondi nada >ele fala que mando guidao nao vender na area dele e diz que tenho 10 segundo pra falar onde ele esta ou vai me encher de porrada >os japinhas rappers me levaram pra uma tenda no canto da rave >me sinto na serie 24 horas >fico uns minutos ali >entra um japinha baixinho,de bandana e oculos escuros,sem camisa e cheio de corrente no pescoço perguntando sobre o guidao e mandando eu dar o bagulho que eu tava vendendo com o guidao >começo a chorar falando que nao tinha nada,choro muito,que nao sabia de nada,só vim de carona com guidao que não traficava nem usava nada >o japinha começa a rir de mim >me pega pelo colarinho e me leva pra fora >ele me deixa com um gordao e manda eu dar um role por ai pra achar o guidao >penso em correr mas o gordao tava segurando meu colarinho forte demais >vejo caroline sendo puxada por um japa era caroline >ele chegou ate mim e pergunta se ela tava comigo no carro >olho nos olhos da filha da puta que me colocou nessa confusão toda >digo que não estava cmg no carro >sou um beta betoso,nao conseguia fuder com a vadia >japa solta ela e continuamos a procurar o guidão >o japa gordo fica com vontade de mijar >vamos pros banheiros quimicos >um banheiro do lado do outro >japa abre a porta do banheiro e da um pulo pra tras >era guidao com uma neguinha la dentro chupando sua benga >aquela rola era gigante >do tamanho de um guidao de bicicleta >tinha a espeçura de uma lata de refrigerante >o tamanho da monstruosidade daquela rola assustou nos 3 >ficamos parado ali auns segundos >tempo o bastante pro guidao se desgrudar da nehuinha e sair correndo igual a mil africanos atras de agua mas com as calças arriadas e uma mangueira grossa e preta balanãndo no meio das pernas >o japa me solta e sai correndo atras dele >o gordao fica olhando pra mim pra ver minha reaçao >corro feito usain bolt >consigo fugir,mas guidao ainda estava com minha chave >precisava achar ele nao sabia como sair dali >minha chance de sobrevivencia é o guidao >começo a correr feito um condenado atras do guidao >avisto caroline apontando pra mim e atras dela um japinha olhando >japinha corre atras de mim >a vadia me xixnovo >levo uma rasteira e caio de boca no chao >japinha pula em cima de mim me dando soco na cara >levava altas bicudas quando um milagre aconteceu >ouço um grito vindo da multidão >"NINGUEM MECHE COM MEU HOMEM" >era fernanda a gordinha saiu da multidão com a furia de mil mendigos >ela derruba o japinha com um mata leão >a gordinha era faixa preta em jiu jitsu >ou uma gorda tremendamente apaixonada ja que finalizou o japa em poucos segundos >peguei ela pelo braço e saimos correndo >pergunto se ela viu o guidão >ela diz que nao >corremos em direçao ao muro >faço pezinho e mando ela pualr >adrenalina amil pra eu ter aguentado aquele saco de banha >logo depois ela me puxa e quando vou pualr vejo caroline correndo em minha direção >ela grita por ajuda >japa gordao atras dela >paro um pouco e olho pra caroline desesperada >olho pra minha gordinha salvadora >e pulo o muro deixo a vadia se fuder >finalmente faço algo de que me orgulho >começo a correr com a minha gordinha >sim agora ela era minha >foda-se se era gorda >corro pro estacionamento >tenho que levar o carro do meu pai pra casa de qualquer jeito >lembro que ele tinha acabado de pagar o carro >acho o carro no estacionamento >pegou uma pedra pra jogar no vidro >no meio do ato ouço um grito >ABRE ESSA MERDA FILHA DA PUTA >era guidão meu salvador >vi ele correndo desferindo golpes de capoeira no japas que se aproximavam ate sobrar ele >outros longe vindo em nossa direção >ele chega perto e pede a cha >GRITO FEITO UM MALUCO FALANDO QUE A CHAVE TA COM ELE >ele diz que deve ter perdido no meio do boquete >o japa gordo chega perto >quando menos espero a gordinha se joga em cima dele pra ganharmos mais tempo >guidao quebra o vidro do carro com um soco >faz ligação direta >sem nem pensar pulo dentro do carro e mando ele pisar fundo naquela merda >ele olha pra mim e pergunta ,mas e gordinha >FODA-SE TIRA A GENTE DAQUI >guidao acelerou como se estivesse a 10 metros de um final de corrida >nem vejo a troca de marcha com a tamanha habilidade conquistada em muitas fugas por esse mundo de crime afora >de longe vejo a gordinha lutando com o gordão era muita banha pra todos os lados >só consigo ver dali 5 japas pulando em cima da gordinha >peço a deus pra que ela não sofra tanto >guidao grita >HAHAHA MOLEQUE ESSA FOI POR POUCO AUQELE JAPAS SAO UM PE NO MEU SACO >estavamos livres e indo direto pro bairro do guidão >adrenalina passando aos poucos >guidao alucinado >nunca pensei que aquele efeito das luzes passando no need for speed fosse verdade >mas agora todas as luzes passando na minah cabeça ao som de Zeca pagodinho que o guidão tinha colocado na radio >digo que to morto que meu pai vai me matar olha o estado do carro >ele diz pra eu nao esquentar se eu contar toda a historia >mas pra nao falar o nome dele se nao ele me mata e depois mata minha mae >ele pergutna se eu tenho um cachorro que se nao tiver ele compra um e me da só pra poder matar ele tambem >guidao para o carro na esquina e pergunta se eu queria meter naquela vadiazinha loira >pergunta quanto eu tenho no bolso que conhece uma puta coisa fina >ja tinha desistido de comer alguem >entao tava contabilizando aqueles trezentão que meu pai me de pra trocar de placa de video >chegamos na casa dele >ele para o carro e poe aquela pemba gigante e preta pra fora e fala >vira o cuzinho >fudeu.jpg >travei,sem ter o que fazer >porra sai de casa pra comer buceta e vou ter meu cu arrombado >meucu travou >me preparo pra pular a janela quando ele começa a rir e fala que é brincadeira >fico aliviado mas ele fala pra eu passar a grana >ele leva toda minha grana >leva meu tenis >ele sai do carro e pula o primeiro muro que apareceu pela frente >finalmente posso voltar pra casa >pulo pro banco de motorista e percebo que não tem as chaves >tento fazer ligação direta varias vezes sem muito sucesso >ligo pro meu pai chorando e dizendo que me sequestraram e me largaram num bairro barra pesada >um carro da policia chega e me leva pra casa >chego em casa corro pros braços da minha mãe e do meu pai >vou pro meu quarto >entro no pc e falo com o irmão de caroline >ele diz que os pais dela estão numa delegacia por suspeita de estupro >pergunto se as amigas delas estavam com ela na delegacia >ele diz que fernanda esta no hospital mas está bem >fico feliz pela gordinha